My Life, My Love
by jekkah
Summary: Rossi and Will make their family complete (talks of JJ/Hotch)


_Author's Note: Written for nebula2 because I owed her a nice Will story for killing her at Words with Friends and making the Unapologetic Will LaMontagne Haters Group on Facebook. She let me pick the other half of the Will pairing. Love you, Nebs!_

**My Life, My Love**

He never thought he would be a father again.

JJ had been adamant that Henry remain their only son, even after they were married. He supposed that's why it hurt so much that she had a baby within two years of marrying her new husband. He felt the old pang of hurt that he always felt over his failed marriage, though it had lessened considerably over the last four years. It was more the pain of failure than love lost, especially since he had his own love now; a love he never expected to have, but couldn't imagine living without.

Will looked over at his partner, who smiled back at him. Will knew exactly what Rossi was thinking: he couldn't believe he was a father again and he really couldn't believe he was one at age sixty. But here they were, married for two years, and about to meet their brand new baby girl.

Rossi grabbed Will's hand, pulling him close to his side. Rossi kissed Will's temple. "You ready to do this, mia vita?"

Will cupped his cheek with his free hand, crushing his lips to Rossi's. "I can't wait."

"Are you ready for us?" Rossi asked, walking gingerly into the hospital room.

Ashley Seaver looked up and smiled. "I think we are. I'm sorry you didn't make it here in time for the birth."

Rossi glanced at Will and frowned. Ashley had gone into labor three weeks early. He had been away on a case and Will had been in New Orleans, finishing paperwork from the sale of his father's home. "We're just sorry that you had to go through this alone."

"I didn't. Penelope made a terrific coach. I think she's gunning for godmother, though." Ashley glanced at the tiny infant in her arms. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Yes," Will breathed out, his New Orleans drawl fading to the background as he stared in awe at the pink blanket in Ashley's arms. Releasing Rossi to step forward, Will bent down and took the baby in his arms. He settled her against his chest, tears welling up when the little girl yawned, opening her eyes slightly. "Hello, there, little miss." He kissed her forehead. "I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your papa," Rossi added, stepping up behind Will. He wrapped his arms around Will, placing his chin on Will's shoulder to stare at their daughter. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this world."

Will laughed, nervously, tears in his eyes. "She looks just like you, Dave."

Rossi released him. He took the girl into his arms. "Nah. I think she looks just like you."

"You're impossible," Will told him. The baby was biologically Rossi's along with a donor egg as close to Will's characteristics that they could find. Ashley graciously offered to carry the baby. "We still have to come up with a name for this little angel."

"Where did we leave off?" Rossi asked. They had spent every night that they were together the last few months going over names in every detail.

Will picked at his bottom lip. "Vanessa, I think."

Rossi pondered this as he rocked the baby, amazed by how natural she felt in his arms. "You don't look much like a Vanessa."

"What about Cassie?" Will offered.

"I like Cassie, but it doesn't feel quite right." Rossi glanced from the baby to Will, his heart bursting with love. "Cara."

"Cara?"

Rossi nodded. "Cara Ashley LaMontagne Rossi."

Will kissed him, the feel of Rossi's soft lips shooting sparks right to loins. The tiny cry of their daughter as she was squished between the two of them forced his body to calm done. He pulled away from Rossi, retaking the baby. "What do you think, Cara? Does that sound like a good name?"

Cara yawned in response causing her dads to laugh.

"I think that's a yes," Ashley spoke up. They turned towards her as if finally remembering that she was there. "It's a beautiful name. Thank you... for including me."

"Ashley, you have done an amazing thing here. You have given us a gift that neither of us thought we would ever have a chance to have," Rossi explained. "Giving our daughter your name was the least we could do."

Will nodded. He sat on the bed next to her. "He's right. It feels like our lives are now complete somehow with Cara and you."

Ashley gasped. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Rossi reiterated, flanking her other side. "You are more than just the woman that gave birth to our daughter. You're family."

"Speaking of family," Will said, nodding towards the door. The door was opened slightly and Henry stuck his head inside. "Come on in, buddy."

Henry bounced to his dad. "Hi, Dad! Hi, Papa Dave!"

JJ tiptoed into the room. "Sorry to interrupt. He was just so excited to see his new sister. I wanted to give you guys more time-"

"JJ, it's fine," Rossi reassured her. He motioned for her to come inside. "Come meet our daughter, Cara."

"She's amazing," JJ told them, stepping over to see the dark haired infant. She squeezed Will's shoulder. "Congratulations." She walked over to Rossi and enveloped him in a hug. "Hotch sends his congratulations, too."

Rossi smiled at her. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, give me a call," JJ told him.

"I'll remember that." Rossi glanced over at Will. He was whispering softly to Henry about the baby while Ashley dozed off. "You know, Jayje, if you want to leave Henry here for a bit, we can take him home later."

JJ frowned, thinking. "Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you rather get accustomed to the new baby without an eight-year-old running underfoot?"

Rossi shook his head. "Henry needs to get to know Cara and we need to learn how to handle two kids. He is with us half the time, after all."

"If you're sure," JJ reiterated. She protested a bit, but her eyes were lit with possibility as her other children were spending the evening with Garcia. "Call when you're on your way then. Let me know if you need me to pick him up beforehand."

"You got it." Rossi waited until JJ left before moving to the other side of the bed. He picked Henry up and sat him on his lap in one of the chairs. Will moved to the other chair to allow Ashley to get some rest. "So, Henry, what do you think of your sister?"

Henry shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely," Rossi told him, enthusiastically. He ignored Will's groan of protest. "You sit right here." Rossi took the baby from a reluctant Will and placed her in Henry's arms. "There, you go. Now hold her head. Great job!" He turned to Will. "Quick! Give me your camera!"

Will handed over the camera and sat back as Rossi took a series of pictures.

"What are you smiling at?" Rossi asked him after a few minutes, running his fingers through Will's hair.

"I'm just thinking that I couldn't imagine a more perfect life than being here with you and our kids," Will replied with a slow smile.

END

**The final ballot for the Profiler's Choice Awards is in. Please check out the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum for more information! Voting ends November 30th so be sure to get your votes in! You just might find yourself a new favorite story.**


End file.
